The present invention relates to a photographic camera, and more particularly to a photographic camera of the type using film cassettes or film cartridges.
Film cassettes or film cartridges (hereafter generically called cassettes) are available with films of different sensitivity. The conventional practice, when changing from a film having one degree of sensitivity to a film having a different degree of sensitivity, is to reset the various camera components (e.g. the lens aperture) to allow for the difference in sensitivity. However, cameras have become known in which an arrangement is provided for detecting the different film sensitivity, usually by sensing a marker provided on the cassette; in these cameras the components are automatically reset as a function of the film sensitivity detected by the detecting arrangement.
However, these prior-art cameras have certain disadvantages. The detecting arrangement is relatively complicated and hence expensive to construct; it is also subject to malfunction due to its complicated construction. Furthermore, such detecting arrangements are of a mechanical nature and transmit forces to the film cassette which tend to displace the same out of its proper position within the film chamber; this locates the film improperly with reference to the lens so that poor quality photographs may result.